A Twist of Fate
by shinymuffin
Summary: Instead of returning to the Destiny Islands at the end of Kingdom Hearts, Kairi joins Sora, Donald and Goofy in their journey.


A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. Except a piece of paper with KH pictures on it. But then again I don't own the pictures... just the paper... Ok, I'll shut up now.

Chapter 1

Sora struggled to keep his face emotionless as he locked the Door to Darkness. It hurt to lock one of his best friends into Kingdom Hearts so soon after finding him. It took all his strength to keep himself from running back and pulling the door open. He sighed as the door disappeared. He turned around, not wanting to look at the place where the door had just stood.

He gasped when he saw Kairi appear, looking around, confused. He ran towards her. His sadness at losing Riku lessened slightly with the relief that he still had Kairi. Both Sora and Kairi stumbled as the ground trembled. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand.

"No! Don't leave me!" Kairi yelled as the ground between them parted.

"Kairi jump, quick!" Sora replied, refusing to loose another friend. Kairi leaped over the widening gap, landing in front of Sora. She hugged him tightly with relief.

"Ack Kairi, I can't breathe," Sora gasped.

"Oh… Sorry," Kairi giggled, slightly embarrassed. They watched as the Destiny Islands, along with the other worlds destroyed by the Heartless, began to reform.

"Do you think we'll ever go back there?" Kairi asked sadly.

"I hope so. We've got to find Riku and King Mickey first, though," Sora answered. He turned and walked back to Donald and Goofy, Kairi following him.

"Heya Kairi, good to see you again," Goofy greeted as Sora and Kairi approached.

"Hi Goofy, hi Donald," Kairi replied.

"I wonder where that path goes." Sora muttered, looking towards the path the Door to Darkness had revealed.

"I don't know, but I'd say that's where we should start looking for that Door to Light." Donald squawked. Sora, Kairi and Donald agreed, and they started their journey down the path.

Eventually, the snowy path turned to dirt and grass. Day after day, they continued walking.

"Hey look, there's a dog ahead!" Kairi remarked after a week of travelling.

"Pluto?" Goofy exclaimed in surprise. Donald's head whipped up.

"And look, he's got a letter from the King!" He yelled excitedly.

"Come on, let's follow him," Sora beckoned the others, already chasing Pluto. Kairi, Donald and Goofy broke into a run, eager to begin their search.

That night, Sora and Kairi went for a walk, both unable to sleep. They wandered in silence for a few minutes before Kairi broke the silence.

"What happened before I appeared at the start of the path?" Sora recounted his journey to Kairi. (a/n if you've finished KH, feel free to skip this next bit)

"…So basically, we went around all the worlds, locking the keyholes and defeating the heartless." They lapsed into silence. After a few minutes, Kairi spoke again.

"But what about at the end, before I appeared?" She asked. "You looked so upset."

"Well we'd just defeated Ansem, and he called out for Kingdom Hearts to fill him with darkness, right? But Kingdom Hearts turned out to be light, not darkness. There were still heaps of Heartless inside, though. We were trying to close the door when…" Sora sighed before continuing. "I saw Riku again. He was inside Kingdom Hearts. He helped us close the door, but he had to stay inside. King Mickey and I locked the door, and then you appeared."

Kairi placed her hand on Sora's arm as he paused for a moment.

"It was hard, locking him in." Sora continued in a slightly choked voice. "What if he can't get out, and we never see him again? What if -"

"Don't talk like that," Kairi gently scolded. "We'll find him again, and then we can go back to the Islands together. Riku may not be here, but at least you've still got me, Donald and Goofy, right?" That brought a smile to Sora's lips.

"Yeah, at least I still have you. I don't think I could cope if I didn't." Sora put his hand on top of Kairi's, which was still resting on his arm. She smiled up at him as they reached a crossroad in the path. Sora opened hid mouth to speak when a figure in a black cloak stopped in front of them.

"Ahead lies something you need, but to claim it, you must lose something dear" Sora looked at Kairi, thoroughly confused.

"What-?" Before Sora could complete the question, the man had disappeared, leaving one path ahead of them.

"What was all that about?" Sora and Kairi turned to find Donald and Goofy walking towards them.

"Something about finding something and losing something dear…" Kairi replied, as Sora was still too confused to answer.

"I suppose we may as well follow the path some more then." Goofy suggested. Sora, Kairi and Donald nodded their agreement and continued on down the path. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a large castle.

"Castle Oblivion…" Kairi read from a sign out the front. "Shall we go in?"

a/n Yay there you go, the first chapter of my new story! This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so feel free to criticise and/or make suggestions in a review to help me improve. I'd like to thank randomgirlsnitch and volume-5 for helping me get to the stage where I can post this chapter. Also, sorry if I get anything from Chain of Memories wrong cause I've never had a chance to play it. I'm not sure when I'll update. I've been known to be lazy, and have no idea where this story is going next, so you might have to wait a while for the second chapter. Bye everyone, and thanks for reading!


End file.
